New Beginning
by casper01
Summary: Bella is devastated when Edward leaves town. But when she meets Stefan her world changes forever. This is a Twilight, Vampire Diaries, Originals, Angel and Buffy crossover. Please review and let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Bella was totally devastated when Edward and the Cullen's left town. It was like a hole had been punched into her chest. So when she had decided to finally venture out to dinner with her father at the coffee shop she didn't expect to bump into a handsome stranger while heading to the ladies room.

"Pardon me" said the young man with pail skin, dark brown short hair and golden brown eyes and a handsome face. He appeared to be the same age as herself.

"That's ok" she replied ready to move out of the way when her hand brushed against his and she felt the freezing cold skin and stared "you're a… her voice trailed off"

"Vampire" she whispered. "Do you know Edward Cullen?"

"How do you know about me" he asked clearly in shock that she knew about him.

"I used to date one a while ago but he left town" she replied uneasy. I shouldn't have told him that she thought backing away.

"You can't tell anyone" he replied stepping closer.

"Don't worry you're secrets safe with me" she said when her father came up behind him.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No" she said hoping he wouldn't cause a scene. She wanted to know more about him but that was proving impossible as her father was in the way and wanting her to sit down to dinner.

She was slightly surprised when the young man never moved but continued to stare at her when she walked passed him back to her seat and had forgot about her visit to the ladies room.

"He's new?" her father asked.

"Yes. I guess so" she replied slightly excited that someone like Edward was in town and a little scared at the same time and knew he would be listening to their conversation. The young man was sitting hidden in the far corner of the room talking to someone on his mobile phone.

After dinner they went home and her father had been called away to work so she was left alone unsure what to do with herself when the doorbell went. 'Who can that be?' She wondered going to answer it.

Opening the door she found the young man whom she had bumped into earlier that day standing there. "Hello" he said. "Do you remember me?"

"How do you know where I live" she asked him surprised to see him.

"It is a small town I asked the first person I saw" he replied.

"I would invite you in but I don't know if you're here to kill me or not"

"I am here to find out how you know about us and why you didn't tell anyone my secret?" he said. "And I won't hurt you as I only drink animal blood"

"Oh that's good to know" she replied stepping back to let him passed. "Would you like to come in?"

"This place is too small for my taste" he said walking into the hall way.

"So where do you come from?" She asked curiously going into the living room.

"I come from Mystic falls" he replied sitting down. "It is a small town far away. I recently went to Las Angles to visit some friends there so that's where I was before finding this place"

"Oh right. Well I used to date a vampire called Edward Cullen he lived with his family of vampires. There was Carlisle, Edward, Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper. They lived out of town and only fed on animal blood. And I used to date Edward, but he left town thinking he is protecting me from them as they were all vampires"

"So there was another family of vampires living here?" He asked.

"Another family?" She asked.

"Yes. Back in LA there is a family of vampires living there whom I was visiting his name is Angel and his wife Darla and they have a adopted son called Connor and their friend Spike who live together"

"Really?" She asked curiously about these new vampires. "And what do they eat?"

"Mostly blood bags from the hospital or pigs blood I think" he replied.

"What's your name?" she asked completely forgetting to ask before.

"Stefan Salvatore" he replied.

"I'm Bella…Bella Swan" she said nice to meet you. "So are you going to school here and where do you stay?"

"Yes I am starting school here tomorrow and live in the local hotel at the minute, but the family of vampires I told you about are coming here to stay a while in a mansion out of town like the Cullen's did. I think we will be neighbours as there is only a couple of mansions about. It is being renovated ready for their arrival"

"That's good so I will see you at school then?"

"Yes it appears so" he replied.

"When will they arrive and are they friendly?" she asked.

"There not a bad bunch. Spike can be a bit violent but they're used to working with humans. Angel's two assistants are human and they know what he is and they keep his secret" he replied. "They will be here in a couple of weeks"

"Oh ok" she replied yawning.

"I will introduce you when they get here" he said. "Your tired. I will head off and will see you tomorrow at school standing up shaking hands he then left.

After he had gone Bella went upstairs and got ready for bed knowing that she will be seeing him the next day and was looking forward to it while she switched off her light ready for sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginning

Chapter 2

Early the next morning Bella awoke to feel excited about the day ahead because she knew she would see Stephan again hopefully. He reminded her so much of Edward that she was feeling a little better one of his kind was in town.

After a hearty breakfast and clean teeth she drove to school in her old truck and looked around for Stefan to find him nowhere in sight. Slightly disappointed she sat down at her usual seat and listened to the lesson ahead when half way through it there was a knock at the door and Stefan entered looking handsome as ever. But her feelings where always with Edward.

"Hey" he said sitting down in Edward's seat.

"Hi" she whispered back excited again.

Throughout the lesson she wanted to talk more but found it impossible as the teacher was going over very important information for exams this year. And the next lesson was pretty much the same.

It was lunch time before she could introduce him to her friends they were weird at first because she had been sitting by herself where Edward normally sat without eating anything.

"This is Stephan Salvatore he lives in the hotel at the minute but his house is being renovated"

They were welcoming and very curious about him and asking lots of questions like where you come from and are you single and so on.

He said he used to live with his uncle and older brother in a small town called Mystic Falls far away from here but his uncle died and his brother stole his girlfriend so thought a fresh start would do him good.

The rest of the day passed quite quick and Stefan suggested that she would like to come and see his house after dinner, he would pick her up from her house round six o'clock.

When she got home she told her father that Stephan would be picking her up at six to go to his house for a while. He didn't approve but agreed to meet him before she left.

She was so excited that she could hardly eat any dinner and mopped round the house until five to six eventually came she walked to and fro in the living room a bundle of nerves.

When the doorbell went Charlie answered it "Hello you must be Stefan?"

"Yes" she heard him reply "Don't worry she will be home before eleven"

"That's good to know. We'll have a nice time" he said letting her go.

His car was a red Ferrari and quite a nice one at that. He also liked to drive fast like the Cullen's did so it would take half the time to get to where ever it was they were going out of town.

"Buckle up" he said once seated in the leather seat.

The path up to the house was hidden so you would have to look twice before she could actually see a road. It was covered in moss and hedges at each of it sides so it didn't look like a road. It was well hidden she had never noticed it before but then again she hadent been to that part of town since it was in the opposite direction of the Cullen's house.

A few seconds later the road cleared a little and a big mansion could be seen over head. It was fairly big, a grey brick building with lots of windows that reminded her of Buckingham palace, the queen's house. It must have lots of rooms she thought as the car drew up to near the stairs. It had double brown doors as the entrance way.

She would have never guessed that the building was here she thought as she climbed the stairs with Stephan who had the keys. Unlocking the double doors there was another glass door that lead into the reception area. She could see the floor was bare of carpet and a desk with boxes staked on top with a row of seats to the side.

"That would be where Dawn and Andrew would be working" he said pointing to the desk. "Hang on I need to phone the workmen" walking out through a door to the right opposite the desk.

"Sure" she said turning around. And was about to sit down on one of the chairs when a rustling sound came from the door way.

She got a shock to see Victoria standing there. About to yell for Stefan she was too late when Victoria was standing in front of her in a flash and she felt something sharp piercing her abdomen, there was a sharp pain and everything went blank.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Opening one eye slowly, Bella found it was too bright so she closed it again and a couple of seconds later she tried opening the other eye but found it heavy with fatigue. Closing it she sighed ready to wake though the pain in her abdomen was strong she opened both eyes.

Adjusting to the light she found herself back in hospital, lying under the tightly white fitted bed sheets. Looking around she saw Stephan sitting in a chair to her right, reading. Trying to say something but her tongue felt really big and dry in her mouth that she couldn't move it.

Water she croaked hoping her would hear. Fortunately he did and looked up saying "Hey you. You gave me quite a scare when the other vampire attacked you. Do you know who it was?"

Nodding Bella pointed to the jug of water sitting on the cabinet. "Oh right sorry" he said pouring her a cup of water. Helping her sit up she drank thirstily. And said…

"It was Victoria she wants me dead because Edward killed her mate"

She was too quick and got away before I could do anything replied Stephan, "so I called Angel and he is in town with his family helping me out with the Victoria problem now that I know her name"

"He's here"

"Yes and he would very much like to meet you as it is very unusual for a human to keep his secret and be friendly with our kind. I am going to phone him and let Angel and your father know you are awake"

"Charlie has met Angel?" she asked surprised.

"Yes. In fact they have loads in common except Angel doesn't like fishing"

"Oh ok"

"You get some rest and I will be back in a minute" he said leaving the room.

Stephan wasn't gone long when the door opened and a girl about her age with long brown hair stood there smiling. "Hi, I'm Dawn Angels assistant. Stephan told me you were awake and it was alright to see you"

"Hello" she replied. "So what's Angel like then?" she asked out of curiosity.

"He's tall with short brown hair and has big muscles. But he is really a cuddly bear once you get to know him really well" she said sitting down in the chair.

"Andrew the other assistant is back home handling the phones and sorting out the work men"

"How long have you worked for Angel?"

"Um a couple of years now. I used to live in Italy with my sister but I felt it was time to fly the nest and get my own place and a job so the opportunity came when Angel needed an assistant so I jumped at the chance"

"I see you two are getting to know each other" said Stephan standing at the door.

"Yes" replied Dawn. "I think well get on ok"

"Angel and Charlie are on their way. Angel is picking up Charlie from work as he is driving by" he said coming into the room.

"Ok" she replied taking another drink of water feeling much better.

Over the next half hour before Charlie and Angel arrived they talked about this and that and what was happening at school. And when the door opened to reveal Charlie and a rather tall man with muscles and short brown hair he was rather good looking. Bella thought as he introduced himself and came over to shake her hand. And a cold hand it was.

So Stephan says you were attacked by an intruder in my house said Charlie.

Nodding Bella could see the looks exchanged by Stephan, Dawn and Angel.

"You're lucky to be alive" he said bending down and giving her a hug. "Stephan gave me such a fright saying you had been stabbed and lost so much blood"

Bella could only nod unsure what to say as she wanted to speak to Angel, Stephan and Dawn by themselves.

For the next hour or so before lunch they talked about this and that, about Angels house being renovated and Dawn bringing homework from school and so on.

After they left, Bella tried eating some lunch and decided that she didn't like the hospital food, it was horrible.

Trying to get some sleep after lunch, Bella found that impossible as she was too worried what Victoria was going to do next and about Edward and wondered where he was at the precise moment, has he forgotten about her already. Tossing and turning all afternoon, Bella finally gave up when Stephan came back.

"Hello there" he said. "We have come up with a solution with the Victoria problem. Angel has suggested to your father that you will come and live with us after you leave this place"

"What…are you sure that is wise?"

"It will be alright as they and me are used to being around humans as Dawn and Andrew stay with them"

"And Charlie agrees with them?"

"Yes they are making arrangements as we speak"

"Ok" she replied unsure of what will happen when she would be leaving the hospital.

"So will you stay with us so we can protect you?" he asked sitting down beside her.

"Yes I suppose so" she readily agreed that she might be safe with them.

"I will phone Angel and tell him you have said yes" he said standing up and heading out of the room saying "goodnight" as he left.

Yawning, Bella found that when her head touched the pillow she was able to sleep better knowing that she would be staying with Stephan and Angel when she left the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Early the next morning, Bella woke, had a shower and dressed, cleaned her teeth and washed face. And was all ready for the day well before breakfast at eight.

After a hearty breakfast of lumpy porridge, Bella looked forward to being released to see her new home for the time being and waited to see who would come and visit her today. It was her father who opened the door just after visiting hours had started.

"Hey you. How are you this fine morning?" he asked cheerfully. He seemed to be in a good mood. "This is Connor Angels son" and opened the door wider to reveal a tall boy with brown hair and brown eyes whom looked like Angel a little.

"Hello"

"Hi" she replied curiously.

"I heard you are going to live with me and my parents"

"I guess so"

"Thought I would get to know my new house guest before you moved in. My parents are getting your room ready as we speak"

"Come on in and sit down if you want"

Stepping into the room Connor sat down and her father stood at the bottom of the bed.

"Where's Stephan?" she asked wondering where he was.

"He's at school with Dawn and Andrew. I left school a while ago"

"Oh ok"

There was a sudden knock at the door and the doctor Richardson came in hoping to speak with her father so they left Connor and Bella alone for a few minutes.

"Dad told me it was another vampire who attacked you"

"Yes"

"That was very selfish of Edward to leave you unprotected from Victoria"

"He thought he was protecting me by leaving so I could probably meet someone normal and have a normal life, but that is not the case since I met Stephan, but I would rather live this way than not knowing you all"

"Ok" he replied when the door opened and Charlie came back in.

"I have some good news" said Charlie coming into the room. "You get released tomorrow evening"

"That soon?" Bella asked.

"The doc said you are recovering quickly and they need the beds"

"Oh ok"

"Don't worry. Angel and Darla are getting your room ready and preparing the house as we speak so you don't have to worry about a thing. And Angel said I can stay there or visit whenever I like, day or night"

"Ok" she replied feeling rather nervous about living with vampires.

"Right well I guess I should go to work for a couple of hours and give Connor a ride home and come back after dinner" bending over he kissed Bella on the head and left the room leaving Bella alone with her thoughts.

A short time after her father and Connor left a nurse came and helped, Bella shower and get dressed careful not to pull her stitches.

It took some of the morning to get ready then it was soon lunch time and Bella sat reading for a while then fell asleep until lunch time. For lunch there was sausage and mash and it was over cooked and dry with no gravy. Finding it hard to swallow, she left lunch and went back to reading her homework that Dawn had brought yesterday.

After a while, she settled down for the night as there wasn't much else to do in hospital she thought drowsily as she snuggled down in the tight white hospital bed covers.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Early the next morning, Bella woke showered and dressed. And after a hearty breakfast she waited until her father picked her up, so she spent the morning packing the very few belongings and getting the room ready. Her father text her to say he was on his way round about ten o'clock so she did homework to pass the time. She got a surprise when half an hour later the door opened and, Angel walked in and she was struck how handsome he was and wondered what he looked like with his t-shirt off and shook her head trying not to stare and hoped she wasn't drooling. "Hi," he said, "is this all you have?" He asked taking a hold of her bag. Your father is dealing with the release forms at the reception desk. "Ok" she replied following him out of the room putting on her jacket. "Are we going back to my place?" she asked shyly putting her hair in a ponytail to get it out of the way. "No" he replied glancing sideways at her. "Your stuff has been pretty much moved to your new room back at the mansion. You just have to get settled in. The place is still being renovated but there is not much to be done. The workers sped up the process when they found out we were coming a lot sooner than expected" "Oh ok" she replied back coming to reception seeing her father bent over signing the 'release forms no doubt' she thought. "Hi guys…are you ready?" Charlie asked them. "Yes" said Angel and Bella nodded. Once seated in the back of her father's cop car Bella was a little anxious meeting everyone so she concentrated on the route they were going. It took a while longer to get there 'as her father drove at the speed limit whereas everyone else seemed to speed there' she mused as the big mansion loomed in front of them. There was a woman with long blond hair standing at the door with a box going inside and some workers going in and out. 'That must be his wife' she thought to herself. She was slim built but was obviously stronger than she looked being a vampire an all. Getting out of the car, Charlie seemed at ease when, she was a bag of nerves making her way towards the entrance way and the blonde woman came back out. "Hello I am Darla" she said eyeing Bella up and down observing her taking her hand she shook it and Bella felt how cold they were. She was taken aback at her welcoming gesture. "Hello" she replied unsure what to do. "Let's get you inside to meet everyone" said Darla taking, Bella's arm gently and guiding her inside. "This is, Dawn Angel's assistant", she pointed towards the reception desk. "And this is Andrew his other assistant" a boy sat beside Dawn he had blonde curly hair and oval face. "Hi I am Andrew" he said standing up and coming over with his hand held out. Shaking his warm hand Bella began to feel at ease. Guiding her through a door opposite the desk they came to what appeared to be a living room. To her it looked cosy and warm with brown leather couches scattered throughout the room and Stephan, Connor and a man with blonde hair sat watching football on flat screen on the wall. "This is Spike" said pointing to the blond haired skinny man sitting with a can of beer. "Oh I thought you couldn't…"her voice trailed off cautious that her father was close behind. Angel was still at reception with his assistants. "I will explain later" she whispered in her ear. "Hello" said Spike holding out his cold hand. "Hi" said Bella shaking it taken aback when he took a drink of beer. "This is Stephan and my son Connor" said Darla "I believe you have already met them" she stated. "Let's show you to your room then you can come back down and settle in if you like" Guiding her out of the room, Bella said "see you soon" Up the stairs they went and turned to the left and passed a door. "That's Dawn's room" she said as they walked by. "This is your room" she said pausing outside the second door. Opening it Bella found herself in a spacious room with a desk to her right as they stepped in and the bed to the right and a window with white curtains and white paint on the walls. She could 'still smell it' she thought as she gazed around at her belongings in boxes scattered throughout the room. "I will let you settle in" said Darla heading out the room. "Yell if you need anything" Once she left Bella liked the room and went over to the window and could see a rather large garden with big yellow diggers digging a hole in the ground and piles of mud everywhere. And 'she wondered if they were going to have a swimming pool built' Turning round, Bella opened the drawer of her chest of drawers and found them empty and so was the wardrobe to her right near the window. And the chest of drawers to her left. Sighing she spent the rest of the day tidying things away pulling things from boxes and putting them away neatly and so on. Once she finished unpacking she left the room and peered to the right side of the landing and saw more doors and wandered down stairs to find the receptionists busy talking on the phone, Angel was nowhere in sight. Wandering down to the living room she found her father sitting beside Spike and Connor while Stephan sat in an arm chair opposite them. "Hi" she said cautiously. "Do sit down" said Charlie shifting along a bit. Sitting down beside her father, Bella could smell something delicious that made her mouth water. "What is that smell?" she asked. "Dinner" said Dawn coming into the room closely followed by Andrew. "I am starving" she said sitting on the arm of the arm chair next to Stephan." Six on the dot it should be ready" she said yawning. "It has been a long day" "Do you usually work on a Sunday?" Bella asked. "Every Monday to Friday after school and on a Saturday and Sunday. Andrew takes over during the day when I am at school" she replied. "Dinner is ready" came Angel's voice from the door way at the far end of the room. Getting up, Bella followed the other's through the door Angel had just went through and found herself in a large dining room. It consisted of a large brown table with a dozen chairs round it and several white dishes in five places. 'It looked lovely' she mused pulling out a chair and sitting down next to Dawn. "Well" said Darla entering the room "were off for a walk while you have your dinner" "Are you not having any?" asked Charlie sitting down. "Maybe later" she replied as Darla, Spike, Stephan and Angel left the room. Bella assumed they were off haunting for the rest of the evening and was able to enjoy a beef stew with thick gravy and for pudding was apple pie and custard. After dinner, Bella wandered round the grounds to get to know the place to work off the amount of food she had consumed. Her father had to go home for the evening while she got as far as the main entrance for cars when it started to rain so she decided that was enough exploring. And she had to be careful of Victoria while Angel and the others where away she thought as she made her way back to the house. For the rest of the evening, Bella, Dawn, Connor and Andrew amused themselves by watching television and playing board games. And when it was time for bed at eleven o'clock, Bella found herself listening to the different sounds of the house and could hear Dawn rummaging around next door. After a while, the noises stopped and Bella found herself in a deep sleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Monday morning, Bella woke with a start and wondered what had rudely woken her from a dreamless sleep and she could hear Dawn's alarm going off at seven o'clock in the morning as it was a school s day and Bella's first day back since the accident.

Sighing with annoyance, she rubbed her tired eyes and pushed back the bed covers. She had slept so well because there was no shuffling feet walking passed her door every few seconds so she had slept like a log the whole night which was unusual since the nightmares began.

She had not a single nightmare in hospital due to the drugs for the pain but she was worried about waking everyone up with them. Oh well she thought as she grabbed her things and headed to the bathroom opposite.

There were four bathrooms as Dawn's room was an on suit but Bella's wasn't so she had to share which was ok with her. As she had a shower and changed into jeans and a black blouse and went back to her room as Dawn was coming out of hers.

"Hi…morning, sleep well?" she asked yawning.

"Yes like a log"

"See you at breakfast" she replied heading for the stairs.

Nodding, Bella went back to her room and put her things away then she grabbed her school bag and homework and headed down stairs to the dining room.

Entering the room she found, Dawn, Andrew and Connor seated eating breakfast. "Are they not back yet?" she asked picking up toast.

"No, they should do quite soon as Angel has to work and Stefan needs to go to school" replied Connor eating some cereal.

"Yes I don't know who is driving as I haven't passed the test yet" chipped in Dawn also eating a mouthful of cereal.

"I can drive though not at the minute with the stitches" she said putting a hand over the area where it was tender and sore.

Halfway through breakfast the door opened and Stefan, Darla and Spike walked in and seemed pleased about something. "Were done for a couple of days" said Spike plonking himself down at the table. Plenty to eat since

"Ready to go?" asked Stefan looking at his watch. "Do you want to drive?" Looking at Dawn.

"No way not this morning you are quicker anyway" she replied standing up.

"Ok let's go" he said heading out of the room and grabbing a bag from the receptions desk on the way out as Bella followed them.

The drive went quite smoothly and when they did reach school there were few people around since they were early. They arrived in a black jeep which was nice and smooth in the back seat as Bella studied her 'surroundings so she did not get lost when she would be driving again' she thought as she got out the car. It was raining as usual pulling up her hood.

"Hey Stefan!" called Eric who was sitting by himself at the usual table. "Hey, Bella you're back?"

"Yeah" she replied in surprise at how at ease he seemed to be with Stefan.

Gently touching her stitches she carefully sat down and waited for the others. How are you this morning, Dawn?"

"Never better" her mobile suddenly ringing.

"Who would be phoning you at this time?" asked Stefan.

Shrugging her shoulders, Dawn pulled out her mobile from her pocket and looked at it. And it said unknowing number. Frowning she answered and said "hello?"

"Who's this?"

"Klaus" she gasped.

"Oh…what does that jerk want?" asked Stefan.

"How did you get this number?" asked Dawn.

"Oh…ok from Angel" she replied. "What can I do for you?"

"Rebekah…What?"

"Coming here. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Have you spoken to Ange? He was out for a walk in the woods last night so you wouldn't have got a signal"

"Angel already knows…ok…when will she and you're daughter arrive then?" she asked.

"Tomorrow night at tea time ok thanks for letting me know" replied Dawn and hung up.

"Apparently his sister Rebekah is coming to stay for a while with his daughter Hope tomorrow night at tea time"

"That's not a good idea" said Stefan.

"Who's Klaus and Rebekah?" asked Bella.

"They're friends of mine from New Orleans. I wouldn't exactly call them friends…more like colleagues. And there is some history I would rather forget between us"

"Sounds interesting" chirped in Eric who seemed interested as was Bella.

"Well I will fill you in later I would rather forget about it" replied Stefan seeing the others arrive.

"Morning" said Jessica and Mike.

"Hey Bella welcome back"

"Thank you" who was again surprised at how Stefan was settling in. he had Dawn's help she wondered.

All throughout classes Bella wondered about this mysterious 'Klaus and Rebekah as Stefan did not seem too happy about her coming to stay with them' she thought.

"Who is Rebekah?" she asked in the car on the way home.

"She is an original" replied Dawn who sat in the front beside Stefan.

"An original?"

"Yes one of the first ever vampire's…part of a family of vampire's. Her mother turned all of her children into vampires back in the days. Let's just say she is older than Angel much older and he's old"

"And Klaus who's he?" asked, Bella even more curious.

"He is Rebekah's brother a hybrid part wear wolf part vampire" replied Dawn.

"Part wear wolf part vampire are you serious?"

"Wear wolfs exist?"

"Yes but there isn't many about. They tend to run in packs…it's all very complicated but you will soon get used to it all once you get to know them" Dawn replied.

"Oh ok" said Bella as the mansion loomed on them.

It had started to rain again so she pulled up her hood, grabbed her bag and followed the others out to the front door where men were taking in furniture.

"Hey Andrew, been a busy day?" asked Dawn going to the desk.

"Rebekah is coming with Hope" he replied excitedly.

"We know already"

"You do?"

"Klaus phoned" said Dawn knocking on Angel's office door.

"Really?"

"Well it's my break now so I will grab a snack now you're back" said Andrew as Dawn went into the office.

Stefan was in the living room watching television so, Bella joined him until dinner time when he went away hunting with the others and then she retreated to her room where she spent most of the evening until bed time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Next morning, Bella rose from her tossing and turning all night too worried about the new guests arriving tonight. She had a quick shower and got dressed and headed down stairs.

Stefan, Angel, Darla, Dawn, Spike, Connor and Andrew were already at the table.

"Hey you…sleep well?" asked Angel.

"No not really" she replied sitting down and picking up some toast.

"Why not?"

"Just worried about the new arrivals tonight"

"No need to worry, Rebekah is alright once you get to know her…though she does have a temper which she gets from her father other than that you should be fine" Angel replied drinking something from a mug.

"What's that you are drinking?" she asked curiously.

"People blood swiped from the blood bank at the hospital. I have enough to last several days. Let's just say I have contacts who hooked me up"

"Oh wont people notice there missing?"

"No" he replied. 'Hopefully' he thought to himself. "So will you tell me about the Cullen's whom I have heard a great deal about?" he asked politely.

"Yes" she replied "maybe after school"

"Sure thing…I look forward to it" he replied heading out of the room. With Andrew following him ready for a day's work.

He left Bella wondering who had told him about the Cullen's and was looking forward to telling him her story she thought as they went their separate ways.

"Who's this Edward I have heard so much about?" asked Stefan while they were waiting with the others.

"I used to date him before he left town" she replied.

"What was he like?"

"A bit like you apart from looks you have somethings in common"

"Oh like what?"

"Well he kept himself to himself, was quiet, kind and caring and was mature for his age at the age of seventeen" she replied nearly laughing at the joke stopping herself. "You remind me of him"

"That's a good thing I hope" he said as the bell went for their first lesson of the day.

For the rest of the day passed slowly for Bella and she wasn't sure how the other's felt but she was nervous of meeting an Original.

After school Stefan drove home and went to get some blood from the stash and Dawn was about to take over from Andrew when two men entered the house.

They were both six feet tall one with short dark hair and the other light brown short hair. Give us the baby one of them snarled fists clenched stepping forward.

Coming out of his office hearing the commotion Angel asked "what they wanted?"

"We want the baby we know she is here"

Bella stood rather nervously beside Dawn while Andrew stood behind the desk.

Well I am afraid your early they are not hear and if they were here I wouldn't give you them" Angel replied going closer he grabbed the brown haired one and threw him against the wall he narrowly missed the seats at the other side.

"HEY" Shouted his friend obviously a vampire with their brown eyes.

The dark haired one started coming closer to Bella and Dawn while Angel was busy with the other.

He stood inches from them when he suddenly started making choking sounds and fell to the floor in a heap revealing a tall blonde woman with her arm covered in blood holding a lump of something also covered in blood.

"Hello I am Rebekah…seems I got here in time"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Seems I got here just in time" said Rebekah as the vampire fell to the ground with a thump.

"Don't get that blood on the floor" snapped Angel as he and Stefan staked the other one. "It's just been renovated"

Bella gasped when she saw the other vampire staked and thought 'so that's what happens when they get staked'

She couldn't keep her eyes away from the staked vamp wondering how it would be if Angel or the others got hit when they heard a baby cry round the room coming from the doorway. They saw a car seat in the middle of the door way with a baby girl in pink covers.

"Oh that will be Hope" said Rebekah putting the bloodied lump into the black bag that Darla held open. "Is there somewhere I can wash my hands?" She asked politely.

"Yes in the kitchen" replied Dawn who didn't seem to be in shock as Bella herself was. "Follow me"

As they left Bella wandered over to the car seat and peered into it and saw a small several weeks old beautiful baby girl crying.

Get rid of the bodies she heard Angel say to the others while he came over and gently lifted the baby out of the car seat wrapped in pink blankets and cradled her in his strong arms. "There…there" he said. "What's all the fuss?" and she stopped crying as soon as he bounced her up and down softly.

"Aww" said Bella forgetting that Stefan and Spike where dragging the bodies out of the way. "You have the magic touch" she told him.

"I like it when they are at this stage but tolerate them when they're a few years old" he replied heading into the living room. As Dawn and Rebekah came back through drying her hands.

"The nursery is all set up for Hope" said Dawn coming over to Angel and peering down at her. "She is so cute"

"She is my brother's daughter and we seek protection from Angel" said Rebekah also coming over holding out her hands and Angel gently placed her in them.

"Who would want to kill a baby?" Bella asked confused.

"Witches" Rebekah replied.

"Witches…um they exist?" Bella asked.

"Yes but only a few in New Orleans where I come from. They want to kill my brother who is half wear wolf and half vampire and this wee darling is part wear wolf part vampire as well so they naturally want to kill the miracle baby"

"Oh" was all Bella could say.

"I think madam would like to get some sleep. It has been a long journey" replied Rebekah.

"Come this way" said Darla standing in the living room doorway. "The place has been cleaned"

Bella, Angel, Rebekah, Darla and Dawn headed out of the room and up the stairs and turned right at the top.

"I think you will like it" said Angel opening the door to a pink wallpapered room. Everything was pink except the furniture which was white.

"Very nice and girly" said Rebekah heading over to the white cot and placed Hope down.

"Glad you approve" said Angel looking down. "Glad of the super hearing in case she cries"

"I suppose" Rebekah said taking a look around the room.

"Charlie is here" said Angel suddenly as they were walking down the hallway.

"Charlie?" Rebekah queried.

"Bella's father"

"Oh"

"Hey guys" said Charlie standing in the doorway holding some beer cans and whisky.

As Charlie, Bella, Connor, Dawn and Andrew sat to dinner the others went for a walk in the woods and promised to be back soon.

After a good dinner, they went to the living room as the others came back and they switched on the flat screen to watch some football. They were enjoying an evening drink and Angel held a class of whisky when the glass suddenly smashed to pieces spilling drink down him. And he turned his hand around to see a big chunk of glass sticking out of his hand.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A big chunk of glass could be seen stuck in his hand.

"Oh" was all he said not feeling the pain.

"Oh my" gasped Charlie. "Don't pull it out till we get you to hospital" he said getting up.

"No need" replied Angel standing up yanking the big piece out causing blood to spill out and began pulling out the smaller pieces that the human eye could not see.

"Is there a first aid box?" asked Charlie.

"Um…yes" said Dawn standing up. "I'll get it" going into the kitchen for a few seconds and then coming back through with a white box with an x in red on it.

"Here we are" she said going over to Angel who had his hand over the cut to stop Charlie seeing it healing up.

Dawn dabbed the blood with a cloth and then put a plaster over the now healed wound. All that was left was the stained blood on his hand careful not whipping any of that off so Charlie wouldn't see.

"There we are…all better" she said tapping the wound with her fingers.

And Angel pretended to be in pain.

"Are you sure that doesn't need stitches?" when his radio suddenly went saying someone had been mulled by an animal some sort of bare attack in the woods.

"Oh right" I will be right there replied Charlie forgetting about Angel's hand heading out of the room.

"I have to go" he said. "I will see you later" to Bella.

"Ok" she replied sitting back down. "That was close" she said.

"I know" replied Angel also sitting down.

A couple of hours later they were lounging around in the living room when Charlie phoned Angel's mobile asking him and the other's "if they would like to join him on a hunting trip in the woods seeing as they know the woods better than anybody?"

And Angel agreed to go in the evening after work as he couldn't get away until after five o'clock.

Charlie agreed and so it was settled they were going on a hunting trip the next evening after dinner.

"I am coming" said Bella to Angel.

"And so am I" said Dawn. And Connor nodded in agreement.

"No I don't think so" replied Angel. "Not with that red head after you"

"I want to go and you can't stop me"

"Fine" he replied irritated at being outnumbered by the humans.

After a heated discussion the humans won and were looking forward to a hunting trip the next day. As Bella's head hit the pillow that night she couldn't sleep for being so excited going on a hunting trip with Angel. So she tossed and turned most of the night.

Early the next morning she felt sluggish for not sleeping well and headed down for breakfast with the others. Rebekah stayed home looking after Hope all day while they were at school which dragged on and on with nothing event full happening all day.

So after dinner that evening they got ready to go on a hunting trip with Angel. And Darla stayed home looking after Hope while Rebekah joined them as she had been in all day.

"I am in Angel's team" said Bella getting out of the car parked outside the beginning of the woodland.

"Best split" up said Charlie loading his gun not liking the idea of children being there. "Bella is with me, Angel, Stefan and Rebekah and the rest can go with Spike" he said.

So they split up and ten minutes into the woods, Stefan suddenly stopped and said "wait a minute?" and there was a sudden bang and Stefan made a noise and fell to the ground with a thump and blood poured out of a bullet wound on his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"STEFAN" Bella screamed in shock.

"Oh my god" gasped Charlie bending down.

"He will be alright as long as we get the bullet out" said a calm Angel also bending down and putting his fingers into the wound and pulling out a round object seemingly the bullet.

"What are you doing we should call an ambulance?" cried Charlie.

"No, no need said Angel, its wooden…they know"

"Know what?" asked Charlie seeing what they all saw Stefan's wound healing in front of Charlie. "What is going on?" he asked drawing his handgun pointing at Stefan who groaned and sat up looking at the hole in his shirt.

"Listen?" said Rebekah "it is important that you are not to tell anyone about what you have seen here. Or am I going to have to kill you?"

"I don't understand…you were shot?"

"Let me explain" said Angel.

"I am a vampire" Said Stefan standing up feeling rather weak.

"A what?"

"A vampire…you know a creature of the night"

"How can you walk during the day?"

"There is no sun plus I have a daylight ring protecting us from the sun" he said wriggling his finger with the ring on. "Angel has one as well"

"Great put me in the picture" Angel said putting the bullet away. "By the way your gun is no use to us unless its wooden" grabbing the gun quickly away from Charlie.

"You said you will explain?" he asked.

"I will over coffee, not that I drink it"

"Who else is a vam…?"

"Me, Stefan, Spike and Darla the wife" replied Angel. "Oh and Rebekah of course"

"Darla…but she seemed normal?"

"We have been around humans long enough to act normal enough with help from Dawn and Andrew and other humans who know about us which isn't that many"

"What do you eat?"

"Good question…animals or blood from the hospital or pig blood, but there are other vampires who eat humans"

"Oh…do you know about this?" Charlie asked Bella.

"Yes…but only for a couple of months"

"Months and you didn't think to tell me"

"It wasn't my secret to tell" she cautiously replied.

"Thanks a lot" he said in a huff walking away.

"Wait" said Bella.

"Let him go" Angel said holding, Bella back. "He needs to calm down"

"What if he tells someone?" she asked.

"He might not I think he needs to calm down and think things through for a while…this hunting party is over" he said pulling out his mobile calling Spike.

"No fun" said Rebekah. "It would have been nice to find what ever it is attacking these people"

The drive back to the mansion was a quiet one and when they got back Angel had to explain what happened about Stefan getting shot with a wooden bullet and Charlie finding out about them. They were on edge worried what Charlie would say and expecting the entire town coming to get them which they didn't. And the silence was killing Angel and the others as they waited for an attack of some sort but they never came.

Knocking on Angle's office door, Bella went in once she heard a soft reply of "come in?"

"Can I help you Bella?"

"Maybe I should go to dad she said and talk to him maybe…?"

"No, we should wait and see what happens" when he suddenly heard a car pull in the driveway. It's Charlie he said standing up and walking passed her out into the hallway where Charlie stood at the open front door holding a cross.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Charlie" said Angel standing in front of him. "I expected the entire town to come in guns blazing"

"You said you would explain" he replied holding the cross in front of Angel who knocked it out of his hands causing his hands to sizzle.

"Oh…get that thing away from me"

"So it does work" Said Charlie as everyone joined them in reception.

"Yes…would you like some coffee or something to eat?" Angel asked.

"No I want answers before I decide what to do"

"Let's just kill him and get it over with" chipped in Rebekah.

"No" replied Angel blocking her way.

"Have you killed people before?" Charlie asked coming in.

"Only our kind or people who threaten our existence. But we do know other vampires who have killed innocent people"

"Oh ok is it safe to speak to you in private…alone"

"Yes of course. Do you want to go for a coffee to the bar coffee shop that way we can talk in private" Angel suggested "Can Bella come?"

"No just you, you are the only one I trust at the minute"

"Dad…?" Bella began but he ignored her and stepped out into the brisk wind that had picked up.

'Give him time" said Angel patting her shoulder. "You will thank me in the end"

Grabbing his jacket Angel hurried out closing the door behind him while the others waited doing their own thing.

The drive into town was slow and quiet as they made their way through the roads.

When they finally got there the place was busting with regulars but they managed to find a quiet table in the corner and sat down.

"Do you want anything to eat?" Asked Charlie.

"Can you even eat?"

"Yes it helps the cravings for blood and so does drinking alcohol. But when you have been alive for as long as I have your body gets used to the mixture of food and blood"

"Just exactly how old are you?" Charlie whispered.

"Em lets just say they used horses to get around rather than cars and bikes"

"Wow that's old"

"Yeah tell me about it"

"The cross, made your hands sizzle. What about garlic?"

"I can eat garlic"

"Mirrors?"

"Myth"

"Do you heal?"

"Yes" Said Angel taking off the bandage to his hand and showing no sings of scarring.

Charlie could only stare and grabbed his hand. "So cold" he gasped examining the healed wound.

And Angel quickly removed it as he didn't like to be touched very often.

"Sorry" Said Charlie seeing his reaction.

"Well I am willing to keep your secret as long as you promise not to kill anyone. But is it other Vampires who has been attacking the people of this town?"

"Yes. We are trying to catch them but they are being sneaky and fast. So it's difficult and we don't know how many there are"

"Oh…How can we protect ourselves?"

"Um…well…wooden bullets are a bit tough. The cross and holly water I suppose"

"You're telling me ways how to kill you"

"Its pretty hard to kill us with our strength and speed"

"What's Spikes real name?"

"William. But he prefers Spike"

"Ok. I appreciate you talking to me as it answers a lot of questions"

"Where do we go from here?" Angel cautiously asked.

"Well I am willing to keep your secret as long as you try and stop the others from killing more people and as long as you don't hurt humans that's fine by me" Charlie replied holding out his hand.

Angel wondered what he was doing and only stared and raised his eyebrows.

"Oh you are supposed to shake it"

"Ok" he replied shaking Charlie's warmer hand.

The coffee break was pleasant enough after their tense conversation so when it was time to leave Angel was pleased about it.

"See you tomorrow" Said Charlie dropping Angel off back at the mansion an hour later after a slow drive back.

Waving him off Angel smiled at Spike and Darla who came out to greet him.

"All done?" Asked Spike.

"He isn't going to say anything" he replied following them back inside to an anxious, group of people.

Bella was relieved about it as she had been waiting anxiously while listening to Andrew talking nonstop all the time Angel was gone.

"Right…well we need a plan to catch the other vampires?" he said to the group sitting down waiting for any suggestions.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Early the next morning, Bella decided to go for a walk in the woods saying it was the weekend a Saturday so she decided to go to the exact place where she used to go with Edward, so she showered, brushed her teeth, had breakfast in the dinning room with Dawn who was working that day so couldn't go and left the house driving her truck for the first time since her accident.

It was a dull day as she set off and looked like rain but she remained hopeful that it stayed off as she drove through town to the other side.

It took nearly all morning to reach the place where she used to come and longer than she thought without Edward. It was like a sharp pain piercing her heart morning the loss.

"Bella?" Came a sudden male voice.

Gasping in shock, she quickly stood up shocked to see Laurent standing a few meters away.

"Laurent" she said and he came quickly standing right in front of her in a flash.

"I have come to see weather you were still a pet of the Cullens as a favor to Victoria"

"Oh, I am under Angel's protection"

"Who's Angel?"

"Another vampire, who lives outside of town with his family"

"I must speak to him in person" when he said "I don't believe it" suddenly turning around.

Bella also looked in the same direction when she heard twigs snapping and gasped as she saw a large wear wolf coming towards them growling.

Behind it there where five other wear wolfs behind it coming towards them.

Laurent sped away back into the trees and the wolf's followed him quickly and, Bella saw her opportunity to escape and ran in the opposite direction.

Rushing, Bella decided to go to her father instead of Angel and rushed back to the house.

By late evening, she barged in without knocking and said, "It's not bears but wolfs in the woods"

"Bella?" said her father "what in the hell were you doing in the woods alone without Angel?"

"I went for a walk" she replied in response.

"Are you sure?" asked Charlie's friend Harry.

"Yes"

"Well we will let the others know and go on a hunting party…maybe Angel would join us?" said Charlie pulling out his phone.

"I will go back to Angel's" said Bella as they left to go hunting with guns.

"Yes you do that" replied Charlie secretly pleased, Bella was still talking to him after he ignored her earlier on.

Back at Angels, she filled him in on what she saw and he gave her a row for going out by herself and she had to apologize

As she was about to say sorry Angel suddenly stiffened and the doorbell went.

"I will go", he said not liking their visitors.

Following him, Bella saw Jacob who had grown taller with a tattoo and had biceps large ones than when she had seen him last. And her father was with him.

She was surprised at the change in him since she last saw him.

Hello said Charlie coming into the entrance and Angel and Jacob did not like each other on site glared at each other.

Wondering why they didn't like each other, Angel asked "what are you doing here you dam dog?"

"Why did you call him that?" asked Charlie confused.

"He is a wear wolf "snapped Angel. "I can sense him miles away and he smells"

"What?" gasped Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"What?" gasped Charlie.

"He is a wear wolf", Angel repeated.

"Surly not" said Charlie looking at Jacob and could tell by the look on the boys face that it was true.

"I have known you your whole life and you didn't tell me" Charlie said stepping away.

"I um…" not really sure what to say, 'Sam was going to kill him' he thought.

"Jacob" said Bella unsure what to say also stepped forward but Charlie pulled her behind him.

"I best go", he said turning to leave quickly.

"Vampires and now wear wolfs" Charlie said scratching his head unsure what to do next. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Only the witches" replied Angel relaxing now the wolf had left.

"Witches…they exist?"

"Yes and are powerful as well, best to avoid them altogether"

"Ok" said Charlie also relaxing.

It was nearly time for dinner so Charlie had to postpone the hunting party until the next morning. He decided not to stay for dinner as he had some work at the office to do and Angel and the others would go hunting themselves. And Angel said they would keep an eye out for any wolfs around.

After the others left Bella, Dawn and Andrew were sitting down to dinner when they all heard a noise coming from the hallway.

"I will check that out" Said Bella standing up chewing her food.

When she reached reception area she saw that the front door was wide open and she could have sworn it had been closed.

Cautiously she walked over and was about to close it when a cold hand suddenly came from behind clamping over her mouth and a sharp sting to the side of her neck caused her to struggle.

Dizziness over come her as she passed out but as she lost conscious she heard Dawn and Andrew screaming in the dinning room.

For what seemed like ages, Bella was coming round. Peeling one eye open she found her eyesight blurry she opened the other and found herself lying on a bed.

Once her eyesight got better she found she was in a cheap hotel room and Dawn was lying on the bed next to her and Andrew on the floor.

Trying to wake Dawn, she shook her roughly but unable to wake her she heard a noise. Turning round to the door it opened and a tall man came in followed by a woman with long black hair and he said…

"Oh good your awake I am Enzo and this is Stefan's mother"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"This is Stefan's mother"

"Stefan's mother but that's impossible" said Bella. Stefan is a…"

"I was trapped in a prison world created by witches for a few decades" said the woman with long dark hair.

"Why are you taking us hostage?"

"Because we want to piss off Stefan and by taking you and the other humans hostage should do it. He set me up and had me suffering for months in a prison also but not a magic one and it would piss him off by taking Dawn especially as there is some history between those two"

"Oh" was all Bella could say.

Meanwhile the attack had set off the alarm. Andrew had managed to press the button under the desk so Charlie was called out seeing sign of struggle and a needle lying near the door. And found baby Hope alone in her crib crying. Picking her up Charlie carried her down stairs where the officers where searching the place.

"I better phone Angel" said Charlie putting Hope in the car seat.

After it rang for a few seconds Angel answered. "Hey Charlie"

"Em…there has been a break in at your house and I can't find anyone and Bella is missing as well, here was only Hope upstairs crying"

"What are you serious?"

"Yes the alarm was triggered so I thought I would check it out just incase and found the house empty apart from Hope"

"Oh right…we'll be back as soon as we can manage"

"Ok I will wait for you to return"

Meanwhile Alice had driven back to town to see if Bella was alright as she had seen her be attacked by a vampire from behind, but couldn't find anyone and Charlie was not at home or the office so she wondered where he was. She was about to go to check the hospital when she sensed a wear wolf and saw a boy with short dark hair drive up and wrinkled her nose at the smell.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Said Jake.

"I could ask you the same thing", snapped Alice.

"I am Bella's friend that is until Angel told everyone who I was including Charlie"

"Who's Angel?"

"He is one of you…a blood sucker"

"What?"

"Since you left new vampires have moved in at the other side of town where you will find Bella at the mansion"

"Oh…I saw Bella attacked by a vampire from behind with a needle of something knocking her out. But that's all I saw. I never saw you or this Angel vampire"

"Oh well you will have to see for yourself what's been going on"

"Follow me in the car and I will take you to the mansion but I will not go in with you as I don't think I am welcome there at the minute"

"Right" replied Alice getting in Carlisle's car and closely following him.

The drive didn't take long as they were both fast drivers and Jake stopped at the woodland entrance and left her to drive through.

Once the mansion loomed straight ahead, she saw two police cars parked and police searching the grounds in white suits with powder stuff for fingerprints.

Sighing she wondered what was going on when she spotted Charlie with a baby girl in his arms rocking her two and fro

Undoing her seatbelt she got out and wandered over where Charlie got a surprise to see her.

"Alice" he gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Bella"

"Oh well I don't know where she is at the moment. I found this mite crying alone upstairs and there is sign of struggle so you cant go in while the officers investigate`'

"Who is this?" she asked about the bundle in his arms.

"This is Hope a friend of the family" he said moving her slightly so Alice could see her face.

"Very cute"

"Angel should be here soon. He is on his way"

They waited for several minutes when Alice sensed four vampires coming and a tall man with short dark hair and muscles came round the side of the house.

"Hey" he said obviously cautious about Alice.

"I am Alice" she said stepping forward extending her hand.

"Ah…right well Bella told me all about you" he replied shaking her hand.

"Hope" said the woman with long blonde hair going over to Charlie reaching out "there…there I am back"

"This is Rebekah, Darla my wife, Spike and Stefan" he said pointing to a handsome boy with short dark hair ad a nice face.

"Nice to meet you all" replied Alice.

"What happened?" Angel asked Charlie.

"Well the alarm went off at this house and I thought I would check it out. And when I got here the door was wide open and there was sign of struggle and a needle lying on the floor, which is away for testing at the lab. There is also glass broken in the kitchen. And I can't find Bella anywhere"

"Oh no" said Angel clearly devastated. "If Dawn and Andrew are in the same place that is a good thing as they both have trackers in them. I had them have one in case anything like this should happen. I can find them on the computer thanks to a genius scientist I know. I should have had Bella get one as well with your permission of course"

"Just have to wait and see" Said Charlie interested in the tracker.

"I need to get to a computer" Said Angel.

"I think you can go in now but try and not touch anything but the computer", replied Charlie leading the way.

It took a few moments for the computer to connect and the map of the town came up on screen and then it took another couple of seconds to find a location and it said a cheap hotel just outside of town.

"We don't know who has taken them so you should stay in the getaway car" said Angel taking the lead.

"But" Said Charlie.

"No buts he could be another vampire" picking up a sent that seemed familiar to Stefan who told them.

The drive didn't take long with Alison following them behind with Spike and Connor who had come back from shopping for groceries to all the commotion.

Once outside the hotel Angel was angry so he got out and went over to the door and booted it open without thinking but blind with rage.

"Who the hell are you?" Said Angel punching Enzo in the face catching him off guard.

"I thought Stefan would come", rasped Enzo standing back up.

Then Stefan appeared in the open doorway and saw his mother and Enzo as well as an unconscious Dawn and Andrew.

"Angel" gasped Bella pleased to see him and Stefan who rushed in.

Trying to wake Dawn Stefan untied her hands and shook her.

"I have tried to wake her" Said Bella helping.

"Oh" groaned Andrew being shaken awake rubbing his head.

Seeing everyone he said, "Thank god you have come" standing up wobbly.

Stefan picked Dawn up and carried her near the door noticing his mother her said "Mother…what are you doing here?"

The woman looked at him and said "I am with Enzo"

"Come with me?"

"No I am staying with Enzo"

"You cant force her" butted in Enzo trying to get free of Angels grip hold of him.

Once, Bella, Dawn, Andrew and Stefan where out of the room Stefan came back with out Dawn followed by Darla, Connor and Spike.

"You must come with us mother"

"No" She replied going nearer Enzo.

"I have had enough of this either you get out of town and don't come back or I will force you to leave"

"We will leave for now" said Stefan's mother "but we will get revenge"

Letting Enzo go Angel went outside cautiously and Stefan gave up trying to get his mother to see sense followed him with out taking his eyes off of them.

When Angel got to the getaway car Dawn was coming to.

"Hey sleepy head"

"How's the head?"

"Sore…what happened?"

"You were attacked by those two low life's causing problems"

"Oh"

"We need to get you to hospital to get you checked out…all of you"

"Sure" replied Dawn. Sitting back beside Bella.

The others went back to the house while Angel and Alice went to the hospital with Stefan and Charlie.

Reaching the hospital Dawn opened the door and took off her seat belt and stepped out the car.

Once standing up she immediately fell down as her legs where like jelly and landed on her face splitting her lip and bashing her nose causing it to bleed freely in front of Stefan who doubled over at the sight of blood.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Get Stefan out of here" said Angel lifting Dawn up off the ground getting some blood of his arm.

Charlie said "ok" helping Stefan back into the car along with Alice who was struggling to control herself. "I will come back for you later" as he drove away.

"Sure I will phone you when its over" replied Angel walking into the hospital.

They had to wait at least two hours before they were seen and Angel had to sit in the uncomfortable seat in the waiting room putting up with the horrible smell of the hospital and blood.

Once Dawn was stitched up he phoned Charlie who joined them and helped getting Dawn back into the car who was groggy from the accident.

Once home, Stefan and Alice went away while Rebekah and the others got Dawn to her room and to bed where she slept most of the day. And Bella sat in the living room with Charlie recovering with Andrew as well.

As they were recovering a mobile phone started to ring on the coffee table. No one knew who's phone it was so Bella picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" asked the male voice on the other end.

"Who is this Bella?" asked the stranger repeating the question.

"Damian…Stefan's older brother"

"I am Bella…Bella Swan a friend of Stefan's he left his phone"

"Hi there he said. I just wanted to warn you about our mother and her friend will be in town, I think they are going to do some damage control towards Stefan"

"Too late they kidnapped me, Dawn and Andrew and held us hostage in a hotel am just recovering. I think they have left town"

"Oh that's a bummer", replied Damian. Tell Stefan I gave him the heads up a bit late"

"Will do"

"Bye"

"See you" Said Bella hanging up.

"STEFAN YOUR BROTHER PHONED JUST WARNING YOU ABOUT YOUR MOTHER" Bella yelled asking, Angel if he could hear her.

"Yes" he replied heading out of the room back to his office to complete some work.

Several hours went by and it was time for Angel and the others to go hunting and Angel was a bit worried about leaving the humans by themselves so Rebekah decided to go hunting the next morning and stayed behind.

"Oh and there will be electrical people coming tomorrow to fit in some security systems around the house" said Angel before he left. "That's what I was busy doing so you know who's at the door and round about."

The next morning, Bella awoke feeling much better and got dressed after a hot shower. She heard the doorbell go early just after seven and presumed it was those people. But when she got down stairs it was her father talking away as if they were old friends.

"Morning I am just checking on all of you especially you"

"I am much better thanks", she said sitting down to breakfast.

She was away to eat some toast when Angel sat up straighter and listened and said "two vampires approaching with a wolf"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Two vampires and a wolf approaching" said Angel. He didn't want to scare them by saying one of them was a hybrid part wolf part vampire. He hoped it wasn't the one he thought was coming.

Standing up, he went to the door and sighed seeing Klaus, Elijah and a woman he had never met.

"Hi there coming to visit your daughter?" he asked them.

"This is Hope's mother" replied Klaus shaking his hand.

"Where is our daughter?"

"This way come inside and meet everyone" said Angel stepping aside to let them in.

After introductions Rebekah came down with Hope and gave her to her mother who was happy to see her.

"I have a few errands to run" said, Bella after a while.

Leaving the house, Bella was looking for someone in particular and eventually found her just about to leave town and cornered the person asking her for something knowing that she would owe them a favor one day after the meeting.

With the small package tucked in her coat pocket, Bella happily made her way back to Angel's house and saw Klaus and the other's still there.

Hurrying to her room, Bella hid the package in a safe place wondering when was the perfect time to use it.

"What did you do in town?" asked Stefan sensing that something wasn't quite right.

"Nothing much just window-shopping" she replied as she sat watching Klaus fascinated with him knowing that he was a hybrid.

She spent the rest of the day sitting with them in the living room.

Eventually the visitors left after a day with their daughter and, Bella excused herself from dinner complaining of a headache, she went upstairs and shut herself away in her room.

Going over to her drawer, she took out the package, which was a vile of Lilly's blood and went to the bathroom and took out a bottle of pills.

Back in her room, Bella emptied the pills in her hand and hesitated. It was scary what she was about to do as the others were away hunting and no one would bother her for hours.

Swallowing the pills, which was difficult, she then drank the blood which tasted bad and collapsed on her bed unconscious.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

That evening, Dawn was working late when the doorbell went. Opening the door she found Elijah standing there.

"Hello" she said letting him back in. "What are you doing back?"

"I just dropped my brother off at the airport" he replied stepping in. "I have decided to stay behind and help look after Hope"

"I have to ask Angel if you can stay but it should be fine" replied Dawn sitting back down at her desk. "They have gone hunting"

"I smell blood" said Elijah standing like a statue.

"Um where?" asked Dawn.

"Upstairs" he replied heading up the stairs.

Following behind him Dawn felt rather nervous around him, as she knew he could be violent when threatened.

Going to Bella's room he barged in without knocking and saw her at an odd angle on her bed.

Quickly going over to her he lifted a vile that had a small amount of blood left in it and lifting a bottle of empty pills he guessed what had happened.

"Bella?" he said shaking her and she awoke with a jolt.

"Call Angel?" he said quickly examining Bella.

"What were you thinking?" he said calmly.

"I wanted to be one of you" she replied shakily.

"The blood healed you" he replied staring at her closely.

"Dam it" she replied sitting at the edge of the bed.

"Why would you want to become a monster?" he asked curiously.

"It's the only way me and Edward can be together" she replied.

"Your doing it for love?" and he could hear Dawn on the phone in the hallway.

There on their way she said coming into the room "is she alright?"

"I feel exactly the same as before" replied Bella.

"You are on suicide watch" he said standing up helping, Bella to her feet. "You are not to be left on your own. Come down stairs?"

'Ok" she said getting up wobbly on her feet.

A couple of hours later they others came back and they listened to what had happened and agreed that she shouldn't be left on her own for a while.

So while, Bella slept they took it in shifts sitting by her bedside.

The next morning while, Bella was in the shower they agreed not to tell Charlie and told Bella what had been decided.

The electric people came that morning and installed cameras at the door and around the house for protection and Angel was exited about his new toy to play with a couple of hours later.

When Charlie came there was slight tension but he never said anything. "Hello" said Elijah. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am Bella's father" he said.

"Is that so?"

"How is Hope?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" he asked cautiously on his guard, when Rebekah came behind him and twisted his neck quickly and Elijah collapsed in front of everyone his neck clearly broken.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Both Bella and Charlie screamed in shock as Elijah fell to the ground with a broken neck.

"Don't worry" said Angel. "He will wake up with a headache" as Rebekah sat down.

Calming down Charlie bent down and put Elijah in the recovery position despite him being a vampire.

"He would have killed you" Rebekah said getting out pink nail polish from her make up bag sitting on the couch beside her.

"Really?" asked Charlie. "Why?"

"He is protective of family…especially of Hope" she said painting her nails.

Stepping over Elijah cautiously, Bella sat down staring at the body.

After Charlie left, they just hung around in the living room for the rest of the evening. And at the back of eleven, Bella decided to head up to her room, where she fell asleep doing homework.

The next morning after tossing and turning all night, Bella woke up tired before her alarm went off at seven am.

Gathering her clothes for the day, she headed into the bathroom, "Oh" she gasped when she was about to shower. 'I didn't know you were there"

It was Angel naked in the shower, "that's alright" he said covering up his parts. "I wasn't sure who was coming in" he said a bit put out it was Bella.

"Your fit" stuttered, Bella backing away for the bathroom door.

"Thanks" replied, Angel smiling at her as she hurried out the door.

Back in her room, she waited until Angel left the bathroom, before going back in.

Once ready for the day, Bella found Rebekah and, she laughed after hearing them upstairs. And, Bella put her hands to her reddening face.

When, Angel walked in, he chuckled slightly and said "don't worry happens all the time"

Blushing, Bella sat down to breakfast when she heard someone groaning sounds from the living room, Elijah.

"You broke my neck", said Elijah coming into the room. "I should kill you right now for that"

"You're awake" said Rebekah "how's the head?" she asked.

"Sore" he said rubbing his neck.

"Why did you do that?" he asked peeved at his sister.

"You would have killed Charlie"

"I suppose I would have" he said moodily.

Meanwhile, while they were sitting at breakfast, Alice was picking up her family from the airport.

"So there are more of our kind in Forks?" asked Edward in the front seat of her car.

"Yes, they don't seem to be a threat but hunt animals like us. And they have a leader Angel who is the boss, he seems all right but I don't see them in my visions. I don't see any of them in my visions" she replied driving back home to get settled in again.

"Could you swing by Bella's house?" Asked Edward, "I need to see her"

"She is not there, she is staying with Angel and his people as she was stabbed by Victoria…Stefan was there at the time so he got her to hospital in time"

"What?" Edward asked shocked. "You didn't see it"

"No it must have been a last minute decision"

After an hour or so they got home and settled in, it took several hours to get all the furniture back in place.

Really needing to see, Bella, Edward let Alice drive again as she knew where their house was.

Heading to the over growing of weeds drive way, they saw a figure in a red rain coat with the hood up as it was drizzling slightly at the edge bending over a tree stump with a spade.

Sounding the horn, the figure swung around. "Hey" said the young girl.

"Hi, Dawn" said Alice. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to dig out this stump and getting the weeds out", "it will take ages"

"Angel has given me time off to do it as he is away hunting with the others, its only we humans in at the moment"

"I can smell Bella's sent on you?" Edward.

"I borrowed her scarf" replied Dawn showing them a red woolen scarf.

"Were roughly the same height so we swap clothes sometimes"

"Oh ok" said Edward.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I am Edward Alice's brother"

"The Edward…Edward Cullen?"

"Yes" he replied.

"Bella doesn't say much about you, only that you left town and nothing much else"

"Ok" he mumbled.

"I will let them know you're here" she said pulling out her phone.

"Thanks" replied Alice driving through the weeds.

"WE HAVE VISITORS COMING!" Yelled Andrew.

Hurrying to reception, Bella and Charlie stood waiting.

When the door opened, Bella gasped as Edward walked in behind Alice, "Hello, Bella" he said coming into the house.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Hello, Bella" said Edward coming into the reception area.

"I got stabbed cause of you" snapped Bella.

"I know leaving was wrong and I am sorry for doing so"

"I can't forgive you for leaving me unprotected from Victoria…it was your fault it happened" she replied turning around fleeing up the stairs, bumping into Stefan who was on the phone.

"Where's the fire?" he asked.

"Edward" she mumbled hurrying passed to her room where she slammed the door shut.

Once, she knew Edward had left, Bella came out and came down for dinner when she noticed her father sitting at the table. He was about to say hello when Stefan came in.

"I need to get back to Mystic Falls as a good friend is sick and I need to see her. I think she could be dying"

"Can I come?" Bella asked.

"What?" Charlie asked his daughter surprised.

"I want to go with Stefan to Mystic Falls"

"It might actually do you good to get away for a while, while he is back" said Charlie scratching his head thinking.

Nodding in agreement, Bella lost her appetite and headed out of the room to pack a bag, while Stefan arranged the flight tickets and so on.

Charlie drove Bella and Stefan to the airport early the next morning where he hugged, Bella goodbye for a couple of weeks.

'Bella was glad to be away from Edward, as she could not get her head around that he was back and wanting to pick up where they left off'. She thought as she sat in the uncomfortable seat on the plain.

Meanwhile back home, Charlie was at work and so was Angel at his desk working as well as Dawn and Andrew.

After a few hours, Bella got bored and fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

Once landed several more hours later, she and Stefan walked down the stairs and saw a car waiting for them with a man with black short hair.

"Hey there?" he said as they got in. "I am Damon Stefan's brother"

"Nice to meet you I am Bella"

"Likewise" he replied driving away from the airport

The drive didn't take long and they where out side a rather large house "Welcome home" said Damon stopping the car outside the door.

"Glad to be back" replied Stefan getting out. "How is Liz?"

"The doctors are doing all they can but not good at the moment. Bella why don't you get settled in while I take Stefan to the hospital?" suggested Damon.

Agreeing with him she let them giver her a tour of the house which was very grand in deed she thought in one of the five bedrooms unpacking. While they both went to the hospital.

Awhile later, Stefan got home quite late in the evening when he saw that Bella had got very drunk on the strong stuff that was lying around.

She couldn't stand up straight and he had to catch her or she would have fallen down laughing away at her self.

"No strings attached" she said as she leaned in to kiss him.

"Wow someone's had too much alcohol" he replied but had second thoughts and returned the kiss, which he thought was rather nice.

Then the kisses became urgent and demanding as he led the way to his room where they undressed clumsily and tumbled into bed as one thing led to another Bella had no control of what she was doing as she was way drunk and

passed caring.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The next morning, Bella woke up with a pounding headache and a dry mouth. Groggily sitting up, she found herself not in her own room.

She couldn't remember what had happened the night before and was worried that she had done something stupid while very drunk.

Getting up, she got dressed and had a wash in the bathroom before doing so.

Coming down the stairs, she saw no one around and guessed they must be at the hospital with their friend.

With nothing to do, she took two tablets for her head and couldn't eat anything, as she felt very nauseous indeed.

Not being able to hold it in, she ran for the bathroom and threw up in the toilet a few times before feeling better. And by the time Damon got in she was much better but still unable to eat anything.

"How is your friend?" she asked curiously.

"Not good I am afraid" he replied heading upstairs.

"Have you seen Stefan?"

"He is with Caroline helping her deal with her mother being ill"

"Oh" was all she could say.

Meanwhile as, Bella sat down again Caroline and Stefan had just reached the hospital when her mother was dying.

"I never got a chance to say goodbye to my mother" as the line went flat on the machine and her body went still, breathing her last breath.

Back at the boarding house, Bella felt much better and went exploring the grounds and was able to eat something by the afternoon.

When, Stefan and Damon came back later on they both looked upset and informed her that their friend had died that morning.

She was about to reply when the doorbell went and young woman came in with long black hair and a nice face and introduced herself as Elaina, and this was her friend, Bonnie.

Damon introduced, Bella to them and explained who she was and why she was there.

She noticed that Stefan was fidgety and looking uncomfortable as she still couldn't remember the night before.

Elaina was telling her that Bonnie was a witch and a pretty powerful one who made Caroline's daylight ring.

And Bella was intrigued about the subject so they sat talking and getting to know one another better. And she had things in common with Elaina who used to date Stefan when human just like 'her and Edward' she thought to herself.

As they sat talking Stefan left again to go and see how Caroline was doing and Damon sat beside Elaina whom she was now dating.

Caroline pushed Stefan up against the wall and yelled "TURN IT OFF" twice and Stefan felt all the changes happen within him and turned it off loosing control of his actions just like Caroline did since her mother passed away.

No sign of Stefan when, Bella went to bed that night and Damon had gone looking for his brother.

Tossing and turning all night, Bella could hear the wind whistling through the old house by her self, which was why she couldn't sleep, as it was a big house for one person.

Elaina and Bonnie had gone looking for Caroline as she seemed different when they last seen her and were very worried about her.

The next morning after a bad sleep, Bella got up and felt really dizzy as, she stood up. 'Need water' she thought as it passed.

Getting dressed, she went to the bathroom and got some water.

Still dizzy, she made it to her bed room felt her self falling to the ground dropping the glass shattering into tiny bits as darkness over took her.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Peeling one eye open, Bella found Stefan's brother staring at her. Opening the other eye, she saw him more clearly and sat up a little feeling dizzy.

"Hey your awake" said Damon. "What happened…I found you lying on the floor?" giving her a drink of water.

Feeling better, Bella sat up straighter, "I feel better" she said groggily.

"That's good" replied Damon. "I wonder where Stefan is…you may want to call your father and Angel as they phoned while you were out?"

Standing up, Damon sat down on the nearest chair and had a drink of something.

"I thought you couldn't drink?" Bella asked curiously watching him.

"When you have been alive long as we have it helps the craving of blood" he replied finishing his drink.

"Hmm" mumbled, Bella thoughtfully.

As, Bella got her mobile off the table, Damon's phone started to ring.

"Hello, Elaina…what's up?"

"Oh…are you sure, ok I will come straight away" he said hanging up quickly standing up.

"Apparently Stefan has somehow turned off his humanity and needs my help getting him back to normal…are you alright on your own?"

Nodding, Bella phoned her fathers mobile as Damon headed out.

"Hello Bella?" said Charlie. "How are you we heard you fainted?"

"I feel better now, I had some alcohol last night" she whispered quietly.

"That's under age…you shouldn't touch the stuff" her father raged.

"I know it won't happen again…am sorry, Damon's looking after me, he has nipped out for a bit when Bella heard a scream on the other end.

"Oh, hang on a minute" said Charlie.

"Where are you?" Bella asked.

"At Angel's house…it sounded like Dawn"

"DAWN YOU ARE SO CLUMSY!" Bella heard Angel yell in the distance.

"What happened?"

"Dawn has just broken two fingers" replied Charlie.

"I have to take her to hospital" she heard Angel say to her father.

"Ok" he replied. "I will look after things here" he said.

"So much drama in this house" said Charlie as they left for the hospital. "Well I hope you have a nice time where ever you are?"

"Sure will do" she replied taking a sip of water.

"Stay off the booze"

"That's a yes…never again" she replied. "Tell Dawn I was asking for her?"

"Will do" said Charlie. "See you soon, Bella"

After talking to her father, Bella felt much better as images flashed into her mind about the night before and made her gasp at her carelessness.

She had been so drunk that she lost control of herself and was shocked about sleeping with Stefan.

Sitting down, she tried blotting out the images of her and Stefan out of her mind. "How can you be so stupid?" Bella scolded herself.

Hungry now, she went to the kitchen and got something to eat, but she felt sick straight away after a snack.

Running to the bathroom, she threw up what she had eaten. Must be what a hang over is she thought flushing the toilet. She was sick a few more times after that.

Once it subsided, she went back to her room and lay down on the unfamiliar bed and dozed on and off.

She must have fallen asleep as she awoke to being shaking awake.

"Hey" said, Elaina. "Are you alright, Damon told me you fainted?"

"Feel much better" replied, Bella swinging her legs off the bed and stood up.

"Where is Stefan?" she asked curiously.

"We have him and Caroline trapped in a room hoping to get them back to normal"

"Oh ok" Bella replied following her out of the room.

They got to the living room to find Stefan and Damon's mother standing at the doorway along with her Enzo.


	22. Chapter 22

Hello, sorry about the long wait for updating this story. Am struggling where to go next with it. It is hard putting it to

words where I want it to go so am afraid it will be a while before I update this story again, So sorry about the wait.

From casper01


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"Hello" said Lilly stepping forward. "I am afraid you're not going anywhere until I speak to Damon"

"You cant keep us here" replied Elaina attempting to walk passed them, but the man Enzo suddenly grabbed her and shook her roughly saying "you're not going anywhere" pushing her onto the floor.

Hurrying over, Bella helped Elaina up and decided it was best to do as they said and went over to the couch and sat down wondering why she felt like crap and she had a worrying thought creep into her mind as Lilly attempted to contact her son by phone while Enzo stood guard.

Meanwhile Damon seeing his mobile phone ring, he saw it was an unknowing number, "hello" he asked, irritated.

"Its me…Damon, I have your girlfriend and Bella hostage at your house, if you don't come now, I will kill them without second thought" said his mothers voice.

"Hanging up, he said to Bonny that his mother had taken Elaina and Bella hostage and had to leave"

"Get them safely out" replied Bonny worriedly checking on Stefan and Caroline who were still unconscious in the secure room.

"Will do" he said heading out of that place and into his car.

It took longer than he thought to get there but he got there with in fifteen minutes, as the roads were quiet. "ELAINA" he yelled hurrying into the house.

Seeing they were all right he got angry and without thinking, he sped towards Enzo and snapped his neck with his hands quickly causing him to fall into a crumpled heap onto the floor.

"NO" yelled Lilly with frustration at her son's actions.

"You take my girlfriend against her will, of course I will get angry and who knows what I will do next" said Damon stepping in front of his mother blocking her movement to get Enzo awake.

Damon then thought of something, "however there is something you could do to get me to forgive you for trying to kill my girlfriend, you see Stefan has his humanity turned off and if you cared about us at least try to convince him that you do care and maybe he will turn it back on. And maybe then I will not be angry with you"

While Damon left his mother to think on his plan, he went over to Elaina and Bella and gave Elaina a cuddle after checking that she was all right.

"I will do it" said his mother reluctantly, "but then you must help me in return"

"Why would I help you?"

"Because I am your mother"

"Whom we thought to be dead"

"I want my family released from the prison world"

"That's not going to happen"

"Then I will not help Stefan, you're choice" standing beside Enzo.

"Fine" snapped Damon helping Elaina to her feet as if she was fragile. And could see disapproval written all over her face.

While Damon left with his mother, Elaina and Bella stayed behind. And the nagging suspicion made, Bella wonder when her last period was and started counting dates as Elaina continued talking in the background.

Meanwhile back in Forks Rebekah stood in the living room when she had a dizzy spell that caused her to fall down to her knees and then pass out.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Unknowing to anyone, but at the same time Rebekah collapsed, Bella also collapsed on the floor of the living room while Elaina went to make some tea in the kitchen.

A few moments later Rebekah awoke to find herself on the floor and shot awake. Sitting up, she noticed that she wasn't in Angel's living room but a different one and looked around dazed and confused.

These are not my hands she thought worriedly and looked down her body to see she wasn't wearing what she had put on that morning and gasped. Since when do vampires gasp she thought hurrying over to the mirror above the fireplace and screamed in shock.

It was not her own face staring back at her but Bella Swan's face.

"What is it?" came a voice behind her.

Seeing Elaina in the reflection that was the last straw for her and she hurried from the room without saying anything. Which room is mine she thought worriedly as she hurried to the bedrooms and searched each one till she could see where Bella's was.

Slamming the door shut, she searched the room for anything magical and found nothing but a suitcase and a rucksack while looking in a hand mirror making sure it was real pinching her, Bella's arm and finding she was not waking up from this nightmare.

Sitting down on the bed, Rebekah in Bella's body sighed and looked about wondering what to do next and thought her brother would know what to do and stood up quickly packing away Bella's things including her passport and left the room.

Hurrying into the living room Elaina saw her with her bags while speaking on her mobile and tried stopping her from leaving but Rebekah was too quick and hurried from the house outside where she ignored Elaina's calls and walked fast from the house and went off on her own.

Meanwhile Alice was standing outside Angel's office knocking impatiently on the glass door. "Enter" came his muffled voice.

"I have a problem" she said quietly hoping that Dawn and Andrew would not hear her. "I had a vision of Bella kissing a stranger I don't know and with blond hair"

"Really?" asked Angel not looking up from his paper work.

"This is the man who I saw her kissing" she replied bringing out a folded piece of paper and put it over his paper work so he could see.

"That's Marcel," said Angel glancing at the picture and looking more closely. "Why would Bella kiss him as they don't know each other and have never met?" he said picking up the paper and staring. "What did you see?" he asked more interested now.

"I saw her kiss and laugh with him as if they know each other for years"

"I better phone Bella and see what's going on?"

"I tried as soon as I seen her but it goes straight to voice mail"

"Same" he replied hanging up when another knock came at the door. "Enter," he said hiding the picture.

Charlie came in asking have you heard from Bella today, I have been trying her mobile but goes straight…his sentence was cut short as there was a sudden flash of white light and a blast of air knocking Charlie to the ground and a portal opened along with some woman stepping through with long black and bright blue hair and wearing some sort of brown metal along with a bald man holding him up from the ground by his neck.

"Illyria" said Angel shocked at his latest visitor, which could cause more problems.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

"Illyria…put him down," Angel snapped as Charlie collapsed in shock as Alice grabbed him before he hit the ground.

"Why?" she asked still holding Charles Gunn by the throat a few inches off the floor whom was struggling to breath.

"He is my friend" Angel replied stepping from behind his desk and standing right in front of them.

Letting him go Angel caught his friend glad to see he was alive after being stuck in hell. "Where is Wesley?" Illyria asked.

"He is back at the offices in Las Angeles" Angel replied helping Charles to the couch near by. "You should probably go back there" wanting rid of her as she posed as a bigger problem. He thought calling for Dawn who came in and stood staring at Charles for a second and rushing over giving him a warm hug.

"Still sore" Charles gasped as she apologized pulling away.

"Bring some water?" please, Angel asked her.

Nodding excitedly Dawn hurriedly walked out the room avoiding Illyria as she stood watching.

"Change your look before Charlie wakes up" Angel told her.

"Why should I?"

"I don't want him even more scared of you he is human and not used to our kind I fear its all too much for a human to take so change your look please?"

"Very well" as they all watched her change into Fred Burkle, which Angel found difficult to look at. "Not her" he said looking away.

"Finished" Illyria said and Angel looked at her to see his receptionist Harmony Kendal standing before him as Charlie shot awake.

"I thought I saw woman come out of no where?" he said as Alice helped him up who was clearly in shock at Illyria's

powers.

"No" said Angel hoping he would forget as he stared at Harmony lookalike.

"Hi, who are you?" Charlie asked coming forward shakily with Alice supporting him, putting his hand forward.

"I am Illyria" looking at his outstretched hand wondering what to do.

"Your meant to shake his hand" said Dawn coming in with a glass of water.

Shaking his hand Charlie gasped at the strength of her handshake, and she stood hating the thought of touching a human again.

Meanwhile as Angel dealt with Illyria and Charlie Rebekah was on a plane to New Orleans where her brother was and she was wondering why the plane ride was making her feel queasy. As she couldn't remember the time she felt so unwell, 'being a vampire you didn't catch colds or get sick' she thought hoping she wasn't going to throw up. 'A trip to the hairdressers was what she needed to get rid of the dark hair' she thought as she sat uncomfortably on the full plane.

A few hours later and Rebekah landed in New Orleans glad to be in the same city as her family and went straight to the hairdressers, making an appointment for the next day and then going to find her brother.

Another hour or so, she eventually found him at his home, whom looked up in surprise as Bella entered the room.

"Bella?" asked Klaus confused.

"Wrong…It's me your sister Rebekah, in Bella's body. I don't know how I got in here but I think it could be the work of some witches"

Klaus was left speechless for once and only stared in shock at the sight of his sister standing before him in Bella's body. "Where is your body?" he asked nervously.

"Back at Angel's place in Forks" she replied sitting down on the bed beside him.

"I will contact Angel but will be discreet about our situation"

Nodding, Rebekah stood up pacing up and down the room wondering if she should tell him about her worries of falling unwell on the plane but decided she must have caught a human bug or something and watched as Klaus fished out his mobile before contacting, Angel, who apparently guessed what had happened thanks to a vision Alice had earlier and her collapsing, he had put two and two together but still had not told anyone. But he did mention that Charlie was keen to speak to Bella, but Rebekah was not comfortable in Bella's body yet so she was going to leave speaking to Charlie for a couple of days.

So after a lengthy conversation with her brother, they decided to keep things a secret for the time being, and Rebekah needed some rest so she went to one of the guest rooms and lay on the bed exhausted after a rather long flight.

The next morning, Klaus went to check on his sister, but on his way there a loud scream filled the place.

Hurrying to the guest room, he found Rebekah standing in front of a mirror, "saying I am pregnant"


End file.
